California dreamin'
by Leprechaun reborn
Summary: Harry runs away to California after defeating Voldemort to get away from the press, but the person who he was told would look after him is a crimeboss and Harry has to become one of her bodyguards! Chaos ensues of course, with an eventual Gravitation cros
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm BAAAACCK! Lol! I'm so sorry about my long absence, my classes started up again, and I've been working my butt off at work and babysitting my cousins (8,10 and 13, all girls, evil little things too, they like to blackmail me….) so I haven't had much time to write. I got a letter from my dear friend Fragonknight asking me when I would write again so I decided to actually put the idea I've had rolling around in my head for the last couple months onto paper…or rather, onto screen…..I don't know if my updates on this one will be quite as frequent as my last story, "stay with me" because I have more on my plate this year, but I will try to update at least once a week if not more. Since the updates will be a bit more sporadic, if you want me to send you an email telling you when I post, just leave me a review with your email in it and I'll put you on my list. This story is a Harry/Draco slash (boy/boy loving) and a semi Gravitation cross over because that is my current infatuation….so there will also be a Eiri/Shuichi pairing, but that will be getting much less attention then Harry/Draco.This will be theedited version,but if you want to read the more hot and heavy one it's on my adultfanfiction account, THEleprechaun.Alright enough babbling from me, and enjoy the story, please don't forget to review! Most of the story will be told in 3rd person with a few exceptions.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter-verse or the Gravitation-world; I am only one fan of many who likes to tinker with them. ((glomp huggles her Mr. K plushie)) I want Mr. K! The only things I own are the characters Anna, Helga, Bob and anyone else you don't recognize.

The war had finally ended and one Mr. Harry Potter had escaped from the constant attacks of the media by running away to America. During his 7th year in Hogwarts there had been an exchange student from California who he had become friends with simply to escape Ron and Hermione who were constantly attached to each other. She was also the only one who knew his "secret."

(Flash back)

"Those two remind me of RichandAmy." The girl had snickered, sitting on the arm of the chair Harry was in, trying to ignore his friends and do his homework. It wasn't working very well obviously, as the girl could see, so she had decided to come and cheer him up. "I'm Helga, the new kid." She said and held out her hand for him to shake.

He took it skeptically, thinking this was just another person who wanted to be his friend because of his damn scar. "I'm Harry…." He said, "Who is RichandAmy?" the girl dug through her faded jean backpack that was covered with pins and writing and came up with a comic book called "Zits."

She flipped through a few pages then pointed at one of the strips which showed two people, a boy and a girl, twined together completely, saying ridiculous things to each other about how they found ways to be even closer. Harry laughed as he read the comic and the girl smiled, flipped through some more pages and pointed at another one.

"Would you mind if I borrowed this?" Harry asked as he continued to read the comic strips.

"No problem, and when you're done with that one I have some other ones you might enjoy." She dug through her pack again and pulled out three smaller books, "Do you read many mangas?"

"What's a manga?" he asked, putting the "zits" book on the desk in front of him and taking the smaller book she held out to him.

"Japanese comic books," she said, "they're hilarious."

Harry thumbed through a couple pages, looking at the pictures then stopped and gasped at one particular frame of two guys making out with shirts unbuttoned and pants being unzipped, "that has to be the hottest thing I've ever seen…." He mumbled and turned his head to look a bit closer.

Helga smirked, "oh I agree, but this one's better," she flipped the page and he gasped again, blushing at the position the two men had suddenly found themselves in. "don't ya think?" Harry just nodded before he realized he had just confessed to finding two sexy males all over each other anything but wrong. He started to stutter a too-late protest but gave up when she started to giggle. "Don't worry Harry, secret's safe with me." She winked and they continued to go through the comics for the rest of the night, homework forgotten.

(End flashback)

Harry looked up at the huge building before him, it had to be at least 30 stories, and it was very modernized, all glass and steel. He stood there staring with his mouth open for a good ten minutes before the door-man finally decided to get him out of the way of oncoming traffic.

"Can I help you sir?" the man asked, dusting off his uniform and looking at Harry kindly in a "this boy must be a bit slow" way.

Harry looked down at the piece of paper he was clutching and read the address again, matching it up to the numbers on the side of the building then the street signs, and once more at the paper.

(Flashback)

"I have to get away from all these damn reporters! They won't leave me alone!" Harry shouted upon returning to the dorm a few days away from the end of school. He could hear the fat lady shouting that no one was allowed in without a password and the disappointed groans of the press.

The only one in the dorm who paid attention was Helga, and she looked up from her manga only after she had finished reading the page. She flipped her long black and purple hair over her shoulder and motioned for Harry to come sit by her. She looked around to make sure no one was listening then leaned in as if to tell him a secret.

"I have some friends in California, they can take you in and hide you from the media," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh great, so I'd just be stuck in another building, not able to go outside it." Harry grumbled.

"Nope, no one knows you out there, trust me, I didn't even know who you were until RonAndHermy told me a few months ago." She said and grinned. Harry also smiled at the nickname, and then she continued, "With my friend's help I can get you out of this country undetected and you can go start over in Cali. She's got a great place on the water in Long Beach, you'll love it, and if anyone finds you to bother you, Bob will kick their asses."

"Sounds great," Harry sighed, "but the order will never let me leave, even if I HAVE defeated-"

"Moldy Voldy?" Helga cut him off. "Who cares about the order, you did your bit, and they should let you alone now, if at least for a few months until the media calms down." Harry kept shaking his head though so Helga sighed, grabbed a quill and wrote and address and phone number on the corner of a piece of parchment then tore it off and handed it to him. "If you change your mind," she said and left the end hanging.

Harry stuffed the paper into his bag and hugged Helga, "thanks, but I'd better stay here."

(End flashback)

"Sir? Sir?" the door-man said, waving a hand in front of Harry's face. Harry came out of his memory and blinked at the man stupidly. "Sir? Can I help you?" the man said slowly.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Harry exclaimed and showed the man the slip of parchment. "Do you know where I can find someone named Anna? Or if she's not available, Bob?"

The door man took the paper and studied it for a minute then grinned, "Yes sir, right this way, she's been expecting you." He motioned for some bell boys to take Harry's luggage from the waiting cab and shouted some incomprehensible instructions at them. He led Harry into the massive place and straight through to the back where two giant stainless steel doors stood. He pressed a button and while they waited Harry looked around at all the occupants of the building.

They were all different, some were in suits with briefcases, the basic business man, but then there were others in outrageous outfits with multi colored hair like Helga's and they were talking and working right along side the businessmen. At the front desk a girl with an orange and green Mohawk wearing far too many zippers and chains sat next to a young woman with her blonde hair in a practical bun wearing a dress suit. They appeared to be deep in conversation about something and were laughing together.

Everyone was getting along together perfectly, no matter what they looked like. "What an odd place…" Harry muttered, watching a different elevator open and a young man skateboard out, maneuvering through the crowd and out into the street. "Is it always like this?" he asked the door-man when the doors slid open and he was ushered inside.

"Like what sir?" the man asked, pressing the only button in the metal box on ropes and giving Harry an odd glance.

"Well, all these people, they're so different, but they're all getting along…." Harry said, thinking about Hogwarts and the house rivalry, which of course made his mind drift to a particular rivalry between him and a certain blonde slytherin whom he hadn't seen since Dumbledore had died.

"Perhaps the madam can answer that better then I can sir," the uniformed mad said and remained silent for the rest of the quick journey to the top floor. "This is it sir, Good luck!" the man said as Harry stepped out of the elevator and closed the doors before Harry could ask what he meant by "good luck."

"What an odd, odd place." Harry muttered again and looked around for whoever it was he was supposed to be talking to. A large set of silver doors stood slightly to the left and he decided that since there wasn't anything else in sight that Anna must be behind them.

The doors opened automatically and Harry felt the definite sparkle of great magic tingling in the air. The room was lit mostly by the large window opposite Harry and it had several bouquets of fresh flowers in tall silver vases all around. The walls were draped with silver cloth and the shag carpeting was silver as well. In front of the window were a large desk and a leather chair that was facing towards the window.

"Shoes off young man!" came a feminine voice from the chair. The voice was the kind that you could tell meant business, like a drill sergeant's, so Harry hastened to comply, slipping out of his trainers and looking for a place to put them, "On the mat!" the voice commanded and Harry turned to see a mat behind him with a pair of silver combat boots already on them. He placed his shoes next to them and straightened up again, looking at the back of the chair which was slowly turning to face him.

A/N: first chapter complete! More to come later, but only if you review for me! I need reviews, I live off of them! I don't even care if it's a flame because flames are great for roasting my marshmallows! ((Holds up the super duper never ending bag of giant marshmallows))


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 folks and we finally meet Anna, who is somewhat of a crime boss (mafia) type person, and Bob, her trusty bodyguard. I told Blondie (for all you new readers, Blondie is my husband, his real name is Alexander) about my new fiction and he groaned and rolled over. Of course that groan was probably a "let me sleep," and the rolling over was so I wouldn't continue pestering him about it. Though the groan could probably be because I'm obsessed with Gravitation right now and I've been making him watch it even though he's slightly homophobic…it's fun to watch him squirm Lol…and by writing another fiction he's gonna have to read it sometimes which he'll just love. Anyway, on to the story.

Disclaimer: oh how I wish I owned this, but I don't, I just found out I don't even own my own characters because I sold my soul for a piece of pie on 46th street a few years ago….don't look at me like that, it was good pie….

(where we left off)

"Shoes off young man!" came a feminine voice from the chair. The voice was the kind that you could tell meant business, like a drill sergeant's, so Harry hastened to comply, slipping out of his trainers and looking for a place to put them, "On the mat!" the voice commanded and Harry turned to see a mat behind him with a pair of silver combat boots already on them. He placed his shoes next to them and straightened up again, looking at the back of the chair which was slowly turning to face him.

Sitting in the high-backed chair was Anna, an 18 year old girl with blonde and silver hair that went far past her knees but which was currently tied in an intricate knot with chopsticks sticking out of it, wearing a black and silver Chinese silk dress and staring at Harry with her piercingly silver eyes. She placed her elbows on the desk in front of her and placed her chin on her laced hands, studying the boy with a bit of a frown.

"Come here," she ordered and Harry dutifully walked up to just in front of the desk. "Turn around." She said and Harry did so. "Hmmm….." she looked deep in contemplation for a moment. "Far too skinny…." Harry rolled his eyes at the familiar adage. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young man!" Anna snapped, (Harry noticed a slight Irish accent,) and sat up straight, then slouched in her chair. "Helga wasn't kidding, you are a stick figure." She sat up again and pressed a button on the intercom. "Bob, call the Silver Dragon and order one of everything except the stir fry." She ordered then stood up, coming around to sit on the desk in front of him with her arms and legs crossed. "Do you like Chinese food?"

Harry nodded dumbly and saw her raise her eyebrow menacingly so he said, "yes ma'am." it felt odd calling someone who was only a year older then him "ma'am," but she had that kind of bearing and he got the idea that if he didn't it wouldn't go over very well.

"Good, because with someone as skinny as you on my staff now I'm going to have to order in a lot…" she half-muttered.

"On staff?" Harry asked, and then added, "Ma'am," quickly.

"Yes, mine. Helga says you're hiding out from the media here and that's well and good but you can't get something from nothing so I'll keep you safe here in return for your working for me." Anna said and jumped off the desk, circling him. "But the question is, what to do with you…" she squeezed his upper arm and felt the muscles, "Helga said you were in sports, so I'm assuming you've got some muscle to you, maybe you could be a bodyguard…." She murmured. "Yes, that's it, I'll put you on my security team…how are your hexes? Any good?"

"Yes Ma'am…." Harry said quietly, a bit in shock. Helga had been right, they didn't know him here.

"You're gonna have to learn to speak up Boyle," she said and went back to her chair, lounging across it. "Other then that, I'm sure you'll do just fine. I'll give you a day or two to settle in here, and then the work starts. Bob will show you the ropes, and when Tye gets back from vacation I'll have her get you set up with clothes and such. If you're gonna work for me I can't have you wearing those baggy old hand-me-downs. And that hair, we're gonna have to do something about it." She motioned vaguely to Harry's messy long locks which hung just barley to his shoulders now (Helga had made him grow it out) and his clothes which were travel stained and rumpled. While she talked two bell boys walked in with two boxes from which the loveliest aromas and scents were coming. "About time Bob, I'm starving!" Anna exclaimed to the tall figure that walked in behind the boys.

"You just ate a few hours ago, you aren't starving," the figure said and Harry turned to look at him. He was about 19 and tall, with his brown hair pulled back in a ponytail except for the front which had been left loose and dyed blue. He wore all black, black jeans, black tight shirt and a black leather jacket with black biker boots. He saw Harry eyeing him like the piece of eye candy that he was and winked one of his amazingly blue eyes. "But from the looks of it this kid is," he smirked, "don't they feed anyone over in England?"

Harry saw the tips of two very sharp teeth poking past Bob's lip and gasped, "You're a vampire!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Bob brought his hand to his mouth and touched his teeth, "why, so I am!" he said in fake surprise and laughed, "Don't act as if you've never seen a vampire before." He reprimanded, jumping up to sit on the desk and pulling out a box and chopsticks at random, opening it, looking down with a disgusted sniff and pulling out a different box. Anna was already in the process of scarfing down her own box.

"But I haven't…. at least not this close…" Harry mumbled and looked down at the carpet. He didn't want to add that the last vampire he'd seen he'd had to kill in the battle between Voldemort and himself.

Bob only laughed again and tossed Harry some chopsticks. "Eat up kid, before she eats all of it." He jerked his head at Anna who was poking through the other boxes. Harry pulled out his wand and conjured a chair for himself before taking Bob's advice and eating some of the delicious food. Helga had been the one to teach him how to use chopsticks, and the one to introduce him to the wide, wide world of Asian food.

Harry ate quietly but Anna and Bob played around and joked the whole time. Anna seemed like a completely different person then the drill instructor Harry had first seen her as and he found himself thinking he would be just fine here, even if he WAS going to be someone's bodyguard. California was so different from England, and Americans were weird.

He wasn't paying much attention to the conversation until he heard his name mentioned, "Where should we put Harry?" Anna said, pointing her chopsticks at him.

"Why don't we put him with D and S?" Bob said around a mouthful of egg roll. "They've got that extra room since you put them in the big suite and he's about D's age right?"

"Great idea!" Anna sat up right and clapped happily, reminding Harry of Helga for a brief moment. "Have the guys bring Harry's stuff up to the suite, then show him where it is." She turned to Harry, "you finished eating yet?"

He wasn't sure if he should say yes or not since he had only eaten one thing, and she seemed so intent on making him fill out a bit, but he wasn't hungry anymore so he nodded. "Yes ma'am." he put the chopsticks on top of the empty box. "Thank you," he added, remembering his manners.

"Hmm…." She said, contemplating his meager eating habits. "Well, if you get hungry later you can always ask D to show you where a good restaurant is." She decided. The phone rang suddenly and she went back into business mode, waving Bob and Harry out of the room impatiently while speaking in what sounded to Harry like Japanese.

"Come on kid, this way," Bob whispered as they slipped on their shoes at the door and tip toed out it. "She gets a lot of mood swings and weird ideas, but you'll like working for her," he added once they were in the giant elevator. "And she pays well too, not that you'll ever need any money for anything since she'll pay for anything you ask of her. But she can be a real drill sergeant sometimes too."

"Yes sir." Harry said a bit timidly, peeking at Bob out of the corner of his eye. The guy was hot and he couldn't help looking.

Bob laughed, "none of that sir stuff kid, I'm just Bob." He glanced at Harry glancing at him, "And I'm straight so you can stop drooling at me." He said, but not unkindly.

"But Helga said…." Harry started, and blushed.

"That girl says everyone's queer kid," he growled and cracked his knuckles, "how's the little liar doing anyway?" he asked menacingly.

"Uhm…she's fine…." Harry was now a bit frightened by the taller man. "I take it you two aren't great friends….."

Bob snickered, "I've known her for at least 17 years and she drives me nuts, but Anna usually won't go anywhere without her and I go everywhere she goes so I have to stand her presence as much as possible…" he said as an explanation.

"Why did Helga decide to transfer to Hogwarts if she and Anna are so inseparable?" Harry asked but the doors opened and they were on the ground floor in the lobby again which was even busier then before so Bob didn't answer. Instead he steered Harry through the crowd to the other elevator and shouted some directions to the girls at the front desk who relayed them to a waiting bag-boy.

Bob chatted with a few of the people in the elevator, keeping a hand on Harry's shoulder as if afraid he would try to bolt whenever the doors opened. The crowd thinned out until only Bob, Harry and a bag-boy with a note in his hand remained. Harry and Bob got off a floor later and Harry was again steered in the right direction. They stopped in front of door number 245 and Bob pulled a folded up paper out of his pocket and a pen from another.

"Before you go in, you need to sign this work contract. Rules." He said, handing them to Harry who scanned the paper quickly before signing on the dotted line. It seemed like a bunch of legal jargon so he was sure he didn't have to worry about it. Bob sighed and shook his head sadly but took the paper back and stuffed it in his pocket.

"What?" Harry asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Nothing, just remember from now on to always read the fine print…." He sighed and knocked on the door. "Looking at a younger British version of myself…" he muttered and knocked again.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" a distinctly English and familiar voice called through the wood. Harry's jaw dropped for the second time that day and his eyes went wide. Bob sighed again and his grip on Harry's shoulder tightened as he actually was trying to bolt now. The door opened and standing there wrapped in a towel, dripping from the shower, was Draco Malfoy. "Oh bloody hell…"

A/N: ((is imagining Draco dripping wet and in a towel, Blondie emerges from bathroom in such a demeanor)) oh yummy! No time to blabber! I've got a husband in dire need of….err…drying…..hehe. Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Last chapter I forgot to thank you for the lovely reviews, it truly makes my day every time I see that review number go higher. And I haven't gotten any flames yet so my marshmallows are as of yet, un-toasted, but that's ok because I like them cold too! ((Munches on a marshmallow)) oh and for those wondering about the "Harold" bit, I saw it in a piece of fan art on elf wood and will leave the link in my second author's note at the bottom. Any who, we left off with Draco in a towel dripping wet at the door, so that is where we shall return!

Disclaimer: Gods I wish I owned Harry Potter, or at least Draco in a towel…Oh well, I suppose I'll have to make do with my dishy husband ((sighs and gets smacked by her man)) ouch! Touchy ain't he? ((Gets smacked again)) meanie.

(Where we left off)

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" a distinctly English and familiar voice called through the wood. Harry's jaw dropped for the second time that day and his eyes went wide. Bob sighed again and his grip on Harry's shoulder tightened as he actually was trying to bolt now. The door opened and standing there wrapped in a towel, dripping from the shower, was Draco Malfoy. "Oh bloody hell…" Harry glared angrily at the towel clad boy, "Malfoy." He ground out but didn't notice Draco's slight twinge at his surname. "So this is where you've been hiding you bloody evil git!" Bob's hold on Harry tightened once more and he glared down at Harry, "Knock it off Harry, there's no fighting amongst employees here, or Anna will quite literally feed you to the sharks, and you don't want that now do you?" he threatened. "and I must remind you that you are now under contract," he pulled the paper out one handed and read off of it, "I, the undersigned, will not under any circumstances," he started a long list of don'ts that included but was not limited to, shooting paper wads at the ceiling (do you know how hard it is to remove those things?), go unwashed longer then a day and a half, leave food and dishes lying about the room, illegal activities such as drugs, playing with fire, faking sick to get out of a job and, "Tell anyone of the whereabouts of others under protection of the company, and I will never question Anna's orders on any mission, room assignment or general instructions given by her or her direct subordinates, Robert and Helga under pain of death by being fed to the pet sharks, or in the case of being under protection, such protection will be immediately terminated and I, the undersigned, will be left to fend for myself." He then shoved the paper under Harry's nose and pointed at his scrawled signature. "Signed, Harold James Potter. That's you. So suck it up and get over your differences." He signed for Draco to move and shoved Harry into the room and ignored his protests, then closed the door and walked away down the hall muttering under his breath. Harry stumbled with the force of the push and nearly fell but the younger Malfoy caught him just in time and helped him right himself. He held onto the raven haired boy slightly longer then necessary and Harry glared. "Sorry." He said quietly and quickly removed his hands from Harry's arms. Draco then turned and walked through an open doorway that led to his room, closing the door softly behind him while Harry fumed in the small entranceway. He saw that this was also a shoes off room and slipped out of his trainers again; glad he hadn't bothered to tie them. "I am going to kill Helga." He muttered as he walked into the front room, decorated in slytherin colors of course. "No you aren't." another familiar voice said and Harry looked around for the source. Helga sat on a green bean bag chair in the corner but she stood up when Harry started walking towards her. "For two reasons, the first being that it's against the contract, and second because I'm your friend." She said with a grin. "And without me, you would still be in Hogwarts hiding from the Skeeter bug"  
Harry let a reluctant smile out at the nickname of the horrible reporter who would do anything to get a story on him. "But Helga, why is Malfoy here? Do you know what he did? Or rather, what he almost did and what Snape had to finish for him?" he frowned again and they both settled onto the black leather couch. "Oh no, D and S….Snape's here too isn't he?" He groaned and covered his eyes, sinking down into the cushions. "Who, Sev? Yeah he's here as well, but Harry, they're different people now, once they got away from Moldy Voldy they were able to be the people they wanted to be, and with Bob's help Draco's become a great bodyguard, and Sev of course makes potions for our wizarding clientele." Helga tried to reason with him. "They were both ecstatic when they heard you defeated that snaky guy." "You knew who they were, and who I was after all then didn't you?" Harry said quietly. "I told you about them at Hogwarts and you acted like you had no clue who they were!" he accused. "Well, yes and no…." Helga said, biting her nails and trying to decide how to word it. "you see, I heard from Draco about a guy at Hogwarts with black messy hair that he uh….well that he knew, and Sev said that he was one of the students there… but I didn't know it was you when I met you, I thought it was a Slytherin because neither of them ever said the guy's name. I assumed it was because they wanted to forget all their ties with their past, which they did"  
"That doesn't change the fact that when I told you about THEM you acted like you didn't know them!" Harry practically screamed. Helga shrunk back and her nail biting became more intense as he continued to shout, "Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you say anything? They killed Dumbledore; they were on Voldemort's side for crying out loud! That doesn't change so easily Helga!" Helga looked almost ready to cry when Draco came back out in his pajama bottoms and stood between Harry (who had risen to stand in front of Helga to yell at her) and Helga with his arms crossed, glaring at him. "Leave her alone Harry, she couldn't have told you even if I hadn't told her not to. Uncle Severus and I are under Anna's protection just like you are, and it's because of the Dark Lord. He didn't want to kill the headmaster, he was under the unbreakable vow, and I didn't want to either, but my whole family would have died if I'd disobeyed orders. I deeply regret my choice and everyday I wish I hadn't been born into the Malfoy family," he spat the name Malfoy as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I doubt you'll ever be able to forgive us for what we've done, but we aren't those people anymore, we came out here to start over, just like you." Helga sniffed, "I'm sorry Harry. I wanted to tell you, really I did, but I couldn't. I can't go against my contract anymore then you can go against yours, and I believe that they're good people now, you'll see since you'll be living here now." She stood up and squeezed Draco's shoulder, giving him a hug. "Welcome back Helga," He whispered before releasing her. She looked at Harry who sighed and hugged her too. She left without the usual bounce in her step and Harry felt even guiltier then when she had turned her pouty puppy dog eyes on him. "No one can resist the puppy dog pout, eh Harry?" Draco said softly. "That's the second time." Harry said, glancing at Draco and trying not to drool at the other boy's well toned upper body. 'Quidditch does a body good.' He couldn't help himself from thinking.  
"The second time what?" Draco asked.  
"The second time you've called me Harry." He replied, and sat on the couch again. "Why are you doing that?" "Because that's your name." Draco said, "To me, you're not 'Potter' anymore, Hogwarts never existed, and neither did our rivalry. You are simply Harry now aren't you? No more golden boy, no more 'the boy-who-lived', just Harry." He sighed and sat next to Harry with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him as if praying. "And I wish we could really start over." Harry contemplated for a moment then sighed and turned to the blonde boy, holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Harry." Draco smiled and shook Harry's hand, "I'm Draco, Harry. Nice to meet you." Again he held Harry a bit longer then necessary, but then dropped his hand. "Want a tour of the suite?" Harry smiled, "yeah, that would be cool…" the boys stood and Draco guided Harry through the rather large apartment, pointing out the guest bathroom (they each had one in their own rooms) his room, Severus's room, Harry's new room which was empty except for some basic furniture that Draco assured him would be changed as soon as Tye got back from Japan, their training room (filled with dummies and weapons of all kinds) and finally to the potions master's laboratory. "Uncle Sev?" Draco called out tentatively when they reached the black door. "Our new roommate is here…." He glanced at Harry and they both grinned, wondering what the snarky man's reaction would be to Harry's presence. Harry highly doubted he would be as nice to him as Draco was being.  
"Draco, is this door closed?" The deep silky voice called out. The door was indeed closed and Draco gulped. "Y-yes…" he said too quietly to be heard then again louder, "Yes Uncle Severus it is." "Then why are you bothering me?" The older man snapped as he opened the door. He saw Harry standing there, semi-glare in place in case the man decided to be the same arse he was in Hogwarts. "Oh bloody hell…" Draco snickered and Harry coughed to hide a laugh. "I seem to be getting that reaction a lot." He said to Draco who blushed a bit and nodded. During the small tour the boys had become semi-friendly with each other. Or rather, Harry had begun to see Draco less as the evil git he had been and more as the sexy blonde he was now. "Uncle Sev, Harry is our new roommate, he's under Anna's protection now too, he wants to build a new life…Just like us." He said, giving his uncle a glare that most clearly said "be nice," and putting an arm around Harry's shoulders making Harry think rather naughty things, "We've decided to start over, so why don't you do that too?" "Nice to meet you sir." Harry said, again extending the hand of friendship though he was very surprised when Snape returned the gesture, as grudgingly as it may have been. "Nice to meet you as well," he grumbled then turned to Draco. "We need to talk later." And turned back into his lab, cloak snapping behind him as always. Once the door was closed Harry turned to Draco who still had his arm around him, this brought their faces merely a few inches apart. Both blushed and jumped apart, laughing uneasily. "Uhm, how does he do that? That cloak thing?" Harry asked, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I have no idea…." Draco said, laughing again. "I think it's a spell myself…" he shuffled around and an uncomfortable silence stretched between them. "Uh"  
"So…." Harry looked down at his own shuffling feet. He cleared his throat. "This being friends things is harder then I thought…." He muttered, running a hand through his messy hair.

Draco nodded, "mmhm…" he looked at a clock on the wall, "well I was going to take a nap before you showed up, so I guess I'll go do that now and let you get settled in…" another awkward pause, and then, "right then, uhm see you later."

"Yep." Harry said and they both walked toward their separate destinations. Once Harry had gotten to his room and closed the door he sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. That close contact had left him with a rather large problem he now had to deal with. "Oh bloody hell…" he grumbled and set out for the shower.

A/N: And I end it here because I must go and study for an exam that I have coming up on Monday. Next chapter will make the jump to NC-17, so if it offends you (and I have no idea why you would be reading this if it did….) then skip that chapter and wait patiently for the next! Leave me some lovely reviews and maybe I'll update faster! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry this took me so long to get out, despite all the lovely reviews ((huggles reviewers)) but I had a major test, a "girl's day" with Blondie's mom, two doctor's appointments, and yesterday I had an optometrist appointment because I apparently need glasses and they dilated my pupils so I couldn't type anything like I had planned to, but now my eyes are back to their usual blue iris black pupil ratio and I can see again, so here's the next chapter, and remember, we are making the jump to NC-17 today, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Again, a gigantic huggle and lots of cookies to my reviewers. Keep those things coming and I'll be one very happy authoress!

Disclaimer: You know what I own? Not this, that's for sure, I do not own this, I do not own this, I do NOT own this. ((Chants refrain to keep herself from her delusions of owning Harry Potter and Gravitation))

(Anything between these is a dream)

Harry's jaw dropped as he looked around the rather large bathroom. It looked like a jungle, quite literally. The shower wasn't a shower, but a waterfall, the bath was the pool from which it fell and there was another deeper pool at the base that looked rather like a lake. There were leaves and vines everywhere and the sink was another little waterfall that fell into a stone basin etched with flowers. There were plants all over the place and the walls were all covered with jungle murals.

"wow….I wonder if Draco's bathroom is like this?" and of course, thinking about Draco brought him back to reality and his "problem," which was the whole reason he'd decided to take a shower in the first place. He shucked his clothes off and left them on a nearby boulder before sticking out a hand to test the water. It was the perfect temperature so he stepped underneath and let the hot water cascade over him. There were already bottles of shampoo and soap in carved out indentations in the rock behind the waterfall, but he ignored them for the time being. "First things first…" he decided and closed his eyes, a mental picture of Draco in a towel and dripping wet instantly popped up.

Harry wrapped one hand around his throbbing prick and put the other against the wall to support himself as he came after only a few quick strokes. He leaned his head against the cool rock for a moment until the dizziness passed then took the shampoo and scrubbed his dark wet locks thoroughly. Once he was finished with the soap he decided to soak in the bath above the waterfall to sort out his thoughts, so he climbed the rock steps and slid into the steaming pool with a contented sigh.

"I could definitely get used to this…" he murmured happily with his eyes closed again. Pretty soon the warm water and the jet-lag made him fall asleep….

The sky overhead was a bright clear blue with one or two fluffy white clouds floating around lazily and the grass beneath him was crisp and green. A gentle breeze tousled his hair and toyed with the pages of the book lying beside him and the stream at his feet bubbled and laughed merrily. Harry sat up and looked around, "where am I?" he wondered aloud, "wasn't I just in the bathtub?" but of course, there was no bathtub insight, in fact, the only thing around other then himself and the stream was a large weeping willow tree.

As he stared at the tree, for he felt that he should, a pale hand parted the long leaves and beckoned him to it "Harry…" He stood and walked towards the willow slowly, as if in a trance and pulled back the branches to see who had called for him. Leaning there against the trunk, looking sexy and mysterious was Draco with his light blonde hair hanging in front of his eyes and his arms crossed. He looked up when Harry came in and smiled. "Harry, I was waiting for you for so long." He opened his arms invitingly, "come here Harry."

Harry gladly stepped into the ex-slytherin's arms and realized for the first time that he was as naked as the day he was born (but much better endowed). Draco smirked as if he had been the one to remove Harry's clothes and dropped his lips to meet Harry's, snaking his tongue over the dark haired boy's lips asking for entrance which was granted quickly.

Harry's hands roamed over the other boy's still clothed body as both their warm wet tongues fought for dominance. He gave in to the blonde and instead slipped his hands under Draco's shirt to feel his rock hard abdomen and to tweak and pinch his hardening nipples. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth and pulled away for a second so Harry could pull the troublesome shirt over his head and throw it to the ground.

He went to capture Harry's mouth again but Harry had dropped to his knees in front of the blonde, slowly unzipping his black leather pants and pulling them and his boxers to the floor to release Draco's long, thick erection. Harry smirked up at Draco and flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock, savoring the sample taste of his pre-cum and relishing in his gasp as Harry licked the underside of his shaft before enveloping it in his hot mouth.

Draco's hands tangled themselves in Harry's locks as he swirled his tongue over and around Draco's member, holding the blonde back from thrusting into his mouth. Harry bobbed up and down on Draco, loving each and every moan and plea for more that the other boy emitted. He finally took Draco all the way into his throat and hummed around the thickness, making Draco buck and cry out as he came. Harry swallowed down his lover's seed happily and pulled Draco down to his level to kiss him again.

He could taste himself in Harry's mouth and he loved it. He pushed Harry down to the ground as they kissed intensely and he could already feel himself growing hard again as Harry grabbed his ass and ground up against him lustfully. Harry's wandering hands returned to Draco's dick and slowly fondled him back to full hardness, and Draco decided to return the gesture and wrapped his own slim hand around Harry's erection, pumping in time to each others thrusts. They came together in their hands and Draco collapsed against Harry.

"Harry." Draco said. "Harry, wake up." Harry only groaned and shook his head. Harry you have to wake up now." Draco repeated and kissed Harry gently on the lips. "Wake up Harry, before Helga comes."

"Harry! Get up, get up, get up!" Helga's voice cut through Harry's dream and he blinked a few times before sitting up. Helga was standing below by the door, with a hand in front of her eyes and some clothes in her hand. "You have to get up now, its dinner time." She said, peeking to see if he was awake and then quickly covering her eyes again when he stood up.

"Alright Helga, I'll be right there, just leave the stuff on a rock and wait for me outside ok?" he said, shaking his head at her antics. Sometimes she would barge in on him in the shower and not bother to cover her eyes, sometimes she acted like she was the most innocent girl in the world and squealed in shock if he even removed his shirt. It looked like today was a shy day.

"Ok but hurry up!" she agreed, dropped the clothes and felt her way back to the door, running into the wall before successfully finding the knob and exiting the bathroom. "We're going out on the boardwalk for dinner ok?" she called through the door.

Harry quickly dried off and slipped into the clothes Helga had picked, a sheer white button down and a pair of tight black trousers before answering. "What's a boardwalk?" he called out as he brushed his hair tangle free and left the spectacular bathroom.

"It's a bunch of stores and stuff on the water, it's great you'll love it!" she shouted, unaware that he was standing right behind her. "Come on! Hurry up!" she yelled.

"I'm right here Helga," Harry said, making her jump. He coughed to hide his laughter and let the hyper girl hook her arm through his to guide him out the door where Draco was waiting. "Oh, you're coming too Draco?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant and feeling his face heat up as he remembered his dream.

"Yeah…Harry? Are you alright your face is all red…" he said, coming closer and laying his hand against Harry's forehead to check for a fever. "And you're all hot…" Draco looked genuinely worried and it made Harry's knees go weak just standing do close to him, especially after his little bathtub fantasy.

"I-I'm fine, just a bit flushed from the tub…." He muttered and looked around. "S-Severus isn't c-coming?" he stuttered.

"Nope, he has to finish a few more potions so he said he's eat later…are you sure you're all right?" Draco asked again with a skeptically raised eyebrow. Helga snickered as if she knew what the problem was and Draco looked at her for an explanation.

"It's nothing!" Harry quickly cut in when Helga opened her mouth to talk, "Really, I'm fine, just hungry, so let's get going ok?" he said and pulled Helga to the door, slipping on his shoes and not waiting for them as he bolted to the elevator. He rested his head against the wall and sighed, "This is going to be a long night…."

A/N: So what'd ya think? Leave me some lovely reviews please! I live off my reviews, I love them, and I need them! gets down on knees and begs oh please, please, please, please review! 


End file.
